


Possession

by misbegotten



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2016, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Han should have guessed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Han should have guessed they were twins. They kissed the same way. They moved the same, curling around him like possessive c'aathas in a nest, somehow stealing away his warmth so he ended up clinging to _them_. They ensnared him, bewitching him not with the Force -- he knows himself too well not to notice trickery -- but simply with hooded glances and the same quirk of a smile.

Utterly unlike him. He's a love 'em and leave 'em sort of guy.

But Luke and Leia… he falls hard, he falls fast, he falls forever.

He'll never forget the feeling of falling.


End file.
